Diaphragm pumps are well suited for a variety of applications, including semiconductor manufacturing processes for example. One of the characteristics of many diaphragm pumps is that they produce a pulsating discharge. While some pulsing of the discharge flow is unavoidable, excessive pulsing can be problematic. In recognition of this efforts have been made to adjust various pump parameters in an attempt to reduce pulsing of the discharge flow. Such parameters include air supply pressure, vacuum pressure, pump cycle time, phase overlap, and pump head air supply orifice size.
While satisfactory pump operation might be attained through adjustment of such parameters, typical adjustment processes are often time-consuming and do not always produce good results. This is due in large part to the fact that adjustment of such parameters is typically performed manually. Thus, a trial and error process is required in order to attain acceptable pump performance. Moreover, pump control systems that take these parameters into account are typically open loop systems. Because no pump performance feedback is provided to the pump control system, continuous monitoring is required, and manual adjustments to the parameters may be required quite often.
In light of problems and shortcomings such as those noted above, it would be useful to be able to avoid manual adjustment processes for pump parameters. It would also be useful to be able to avoid the need for a trial and error approach to achieving satisfactory pump performance. Finally, it would be useful to be able to use pump performance feedback to automatically adjust the pump performance.